prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Slammiversary XIV
Slammiversary XIV is a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA). It took place on June 12, 2016 at the Impact Zone in Orlando, Florida. It was the twelfth event under the Slammiversary chronology and the first event in the 2016 TNA PPV schedule. Production The Stars and Knockouts of Impact Wrestling return to Soundstage 20 on the backlot at Universal Studios Florida for four days of televised events from June 12 through Wednesday June 15, including the global Live broadcast of Slammiversary, TNA's annual summer Pay-Per-View event, on Sunday June 12 and on Tuesday, June 14 a Live broadcast of Impact Wrestling. Storylines Slammiversary featured professional wrestling matches involving different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portrayed villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that built tension and culminated in a wrestling match or series of matches. On the March 8 episode Impact Wrestling, Lashley defeated Kurt Angle, After the match, he would continue to assault Angle until he was run off by Ethan Carter III, Drew Galloway and Eddie Edwards, thus turning heel once again and establishing himself as The Destroyer. On the March 15th episode of Impact Wrestling, Galloway cashed in his Feast or Fired briefcase and defeated Matt Hardy to capture the TNA World Heavyweight Championship for the first time in his career, thus becoming the first-ever Scottish-born TNA World Heavyweight Champion and the first man to successfully cash-in a Feast or Fired briefcase for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, He made his first defense of the title On the March 29 episode of Impact Wrestling, defeating Jeff Hardy to retain the title. Galloway defeated Matt Hardy in a rematch for the World Championship, while Lashley feuded with The Pope in in a winning effort. on the April 5 edition of Impact Wrestling Lashley ended the show with two spears on Galloway. At TNA "Sacrifice", Galloway would overcome rib injuries inflicted by Lashley to retain over the Bound for Gold winner Tyrus. On May 3 edition of Impact Wrestling Lashley defeated Jeff Hardy and Mike Bennett to become the new No. 1 Contender for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, after the match Lashley and Drew brawled around the ring. On May 17 Drew Galloway fought Lashley for the TNA Championship in a Lumberjack match which ended in a no contest. On the January 26, Jeff Hardy issued a challenge to his brother Matt Hardy for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship, as the match was set to begin he was attacked by Eric Young and Bram. Hardy was later piledrivered through a table by Young and sent to a hospital. Jeff Hardy made his return the 15 March, confronting Eric Young in a winning effort in a match who determine the third challenger for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship at the main-event of the show which included Matt Hardy And EC3, but lost it after interference from Eric Young along with Bram. On the next week's impact, Jeff won a gauntlet match after last eliminating his brother Matt to determine the number one contender of the TNA world heavyweight championship. Jeff faced TNA world champion, Drew Galloway in a losing effort. On April 5, Jeff defeated Eric Young in a steel cage match after using the swanton bomb from the top of the cage. On April 12, Jeff confronted his brother Matt, after Matt declared that Jeff was not worthy of the Hardy name. Matt would then challenge Jeff for an I quit match on the next week's impact while Jeff demanded for a full metal mayhem match. In the main event, Jeff Hardy and Drew Galloway would face Matt Hardy and Tyrus in a tag team match with the stipulation that the winning Hardy getting their match type on the next week's impact. Hardy and Galloway went on to lose the match after Jeff received a twist of fate from Matt and as per pre-match stipulations, on next week's impact, Jeff would face Matt in an I quit match which resulted in a no contest after both the Hardys refused to quit. On May 10 episode of impact, Hardy was James Storm's tag team partner in a rematch for the tag team titles against The Decay in a losing effort after an Imposter Willow distracted Hardy After the match, Jeff searched backstage for the imposter Willow and would end up being attacked by three different people dressed as Willow. Matt Hardy returned on May 17 episode of impact revealing himself to be one of the imposter Willows and behind the attacks on his brother Jeff. He would later attack Jeff after the main event. At TNA May Mayhem Jeff had to beat Spud and Tyrus to get his Full Metal Mayhem Match with Matt at Slammiversary which he did and the match was made official by Dixie for Slammiversary. On March 29 edition of Impact Wrestling Mike Bennett declined a challenge issued to him by Ethan Carter III leading to Bennett attacking Ethan and officially starting a feud between the two. during the April 12 edition of Impact Wrestling, he had a match against him. The match ended in a DQ when EC3 attacked Bennett with a steel chair. On the April 27 edition of Impact Wrestling, Bennett defeated Ethan Carter III, ended his unpinned streak. On May 10 Mike declined another challenge from Ethan unless he faces three of his former enemies in order and win all matches then he gets to face Bennett at Slammiversary which he agreed his first match was against Rockstar Spud inside Six Sides of Steel match which EC3 won. On May 17 his second match was against Tyrus Last Man Standing which EC3 won again. On May 24 EC3 won his last match against Matt but Mike refused to give him his rematch at Slammiversary since he won by DQ. At TNA Lockdown Maria agreed to take Madison Rayne’s place for Team Gail, However instead of competing and earning respect of the Knockouts division, Maria turned her back on Them and locked them all in the cage, leaving Gail Kim and Velvet Sky outnumbered by The Doll House. the following week Maria would be confronted by Gail but Jade attacked her, then Gail successfully defended her title against Jade the next week. On March 22 Maria announced that she gave up her shot at the Knockouts Title and left to one of the Dollhouse for them to face off the match was won by Jade that on April 5 defeated Gail Kim and Madison Rayne to become the new TNA Knockouts Champion. On April 12 Maria demanded Jade to hand her the title but she refused they were inturpted by Gail, The Dollhouse, The Beautiful People and Billy Corgan that would announce a Ladder match to determine the “leader of the Knockouts, which was won by Maria. On May 3rd edition of Impact Wrestling Leader of the Knockouts Division Maria said that without her Jade would not be champion, Maria asked her to lie down on the mat herself, Maria called a referee to the ring and she says that she deserves that championship but Jade refused, then Maria introduced a new Knockout named Sienna, who would go on and destroy Jade. On May 10 Gail cashed in her rematch clause against Jade but the match ended in DQ after Sienna beat the hell out of Gail and Jade. Results ; ; *Eddie Edwards defeated Andrew Everett, DJ Z and Trevor Lee © (w/ Shane Helms) to win the TNA X Division Championship (10:12) *The Tribunal (Baron Dax & Basile Baraka) (w/ Al Snow) defeated Grado & Mahabali Shera (7:35) *Sienna defeated Jade © and Gail Kim to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (8:11) *James Storm defeated Braxton Sutter (6:41) *Eli Drake © defeated Bram to retain the TNA King of the Mountain Championship (8:37) *Ethan Carter III defeated Mike Bennett (w/ Maria) (15:01) *Jeff Hardy defeated Matt Hardy in a Full Metal Mayhem match (16:57) *Decay (Abyss & Crazzy Steve) (w/ Rosemary) © defeated The Bro Mans (Jessie Godderz & Robbie E) (w/ Raquel) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (9:18) *Lashley defeated Drew Galloway © by knockout in a Tap Out or Knockout Match to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship (17:04) Other on-screen talent See also *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Slammiversary External links * Profile *Impact Wrestling.com *Slammiversary website Category:Slammiversary Category:2016 pay-per-view events Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling pay-per-view events